The Walking Jerk
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (Basado en TMNT 2012, collab con MusicGirl40) Cuando uno no tiene nada que hacer en la mañana, puede llevarlo a hacer cosas que no espera. En el caso de Mikey, ver con Rapha su serie favorita.


**Aviso antes que nada: Esta historia la escribió primariamente MusicGirl40, pero me pidió que, como quedaba algo corta, la editara yo, ya que fue en parte una idea que le sugerí. Así que en cierto modo es un collab (? ya que la edité un poco.**

 **Por cierto, éste one-shot contiene spoilers de The Walking Dead, y si empezó alguien a ver la serie hace poco y no llegó hasta las últimas temporadas (como yo que me apenas me empecé la 6, aunque ya me lo spoilearon todo -sufre :"v-), le recomiendo no leerlo hasta que la haya terminado de ver toda la serie...**

 **Ah, ésto está situado en la cuarta temporada, pa' que no se me confundan :v**

* * *

Era una mañana de Lunes. Ya pasaban de las once y media de la mañana y Mikey apenas despertaba. Se levantó de la cama y, después de ponerse su bandana, se estiró, notando un poco de dolor en sus brazos llenos de moretones por su batalla del día anterior.

Las tortugas habían llegado demasiado tarde, ya que las cosas se complicaron con algunos Kraang que aún estaban ocultos en Nueva York, quienes ahora estaban perfeccionando un poco sus tácticas de pelea, pero al final, todo salió bien y, viendo que sus hijos llegaron cansados, Splinter les había dado permiso de saltarse su entrenamiento matutino, dejándolos dormir hasta tarde y dándoles la mañana libre.

Mikey salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la sala, encontrando a Rapha sentado, viendo la tele y tan emocionado con el programa que ni siquiera notó que Mikey pasó junto a él. Luego, pasó a la cocina por un poco de pizza para desayunar y notó que Leo y Splinter estaban meditando, acompañando la actividad con un buen té caliente.

Mikey volvió a la sala y tratando de encontrar algo que hacer, le preguntó a Rapha.

-¿Dónde está Donnie?

Rapha lo miró con sorpresa, ya que aún no notaba que Mikey estaba parado junto a él. Luego, volvió la vista a la pantalla antes de responder.

-Sigue dormido.

Mikey estaba a punto de caminar hacia el cuarto de su hermano para despertarlo y entretenerse en algo, cuando Rapha lo jaló de la bandana.

-Ni se te ocurra despertarlo. Ayer, después de que llegamos, todavía se quedó un rato trabajando en su laboratorio.

-¡Pero Rapha! No tengo nada que hacer. Ni siquiera me volteas a ver... -dijo con un puchero.

-Pues lo siento por ti Mikey. -respondió fingiendo pena y fue lo único que su hermano mayor le respondió.

-¿Qué hay de Venus?

-Sabes que ella es de madrugar, se fue temprano a entrenar con Angie y Howie...

-Aw, rayos... -susurró mientras se tiraba sobre el sofá de manera deprimida.

Mikey miró a la pantalla y descubrió qué era lo que tenía a su hermano tan atento. Era The Walking Dead. La serie favorita de Rapha.

-Oye, te gusta mucho esa serie, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Mikey. -respondió Rapha en seco, casi con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué no pones el primer episodio y la empiezo a ver contigo? -preguntó Mikey con una sonrisa.

Rapha, por fin quitó la vista de la pantalla y miró a su hermano menor con gran felicidad.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer.

Rapha se levantó con emoción y rápidamente buscó el primer episodio en Netflix de su celular -Kevin le había dejado usar su propia cuenta, ya que las tortugas no tenían mucho dinero que digamos-. Mikey lo había hecho verdaderamente feliz. A ninguno de sus hermanos les llamaba la atención The Walking Dead -aunque una vez lo quiso ver con Angie y terminó en un trauma- y Rapha siempre se tenía que guardar para él mismo todo lo que pasaba en la serie, sin poderlo comentar con nadie más que Kevin o Melina, o tal vez Casey, si tenía suerte, pero ahora todo cambiaría.

Mikey lo veía asombrado. Rapha de verdad amaba esa serie más de lo que se lo imaginaba.

Cuando Rapha terminó de poner el episodio, los dos se sentaron en el sillón.

La serie comenzó, mostrando a un policía en su coche a la mitad de la carretera.

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó Mikey.

-Se llama Rick. -contestó Rapha.

De pronto, el policía se quedó sin gasolina, y el coche se detuvo, dejándolo en medio de un campamento abandonado.

-¡Oh no! Creo que va a tener que empujar el coche a una gasolinera.

Rapha no contestó. Simplemente se quedó viendo a la pantalla, donde Rick bajaba de su auto y empezaba a revisar el perímetro. De pronto, escuchó algo y se asomó debajo del coche, encontrando los pies de una niña pequeña que usaba pantuflas esponjosas rosas, aunque algo sucias, recogiendo su oso de peluche.

-¡Aww! Una pobre niña perdida. La va a ayudar, ¿verdad?

-Mikey, cállate y solo ve la serie.

Rick caminó, llamando a la pequeña niña, cuando de pronto ella se volteó y lo dejó ver su cara, con la piel y los músculos podridos. Tampoco tenía labios ni una mejilla, dejando ver sus feos dientes con aparatos de ortodoncia. También sus ojos estaban amarillos y putrefactos.

Mikey gritó y saltó del susto, mientras la niña corría hacia Rick y éste, por instinto, sacaba su arma y le disparaba en la cabeza.

-¿Qué era esa cosa? -gritó Mikey asustado.

-Un zombie.

-¿Un zombie? ¡Acaba de matar a una niña! -discutió el pecoso espantado.

-¡Mikey, esa niña lo iba a convertir en zombie! ¡Lo hizo para sobrevivir!

-Pero…

-¡Cállate y ve la serie!

La serie continuó, dejando ver a Rick de nuevo, con su compañero de trabajo platicando en su auto mientras comían.

-¡El tipo acaba de matar a una niña y está platicando como si nada!

-¡Mikey! ¡Esto es antes de la invasión zombie! ¡Si te callaras entenderías!

Mikey no respondió nada. Solo hizo caso a lo que su hermano le acababa de gritar.

De pronto, en la escena, mencionó a Carl, el hijo de Rick.

-¿Carl? Su nombre me suena... -susurró Mikey pensativo.

-¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas se llaman Carl en todo el mundo? -respondió Rapha aburrido.

Mikey sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la televisión.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es ese? -dudó el menor.

-Shane, "mejor amigo" de Rick. -contestó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¿Debo preocuparme? -preguntó, pero Rapha, algo harto de sus preguntas, volteó a ver a su hermanito e hizo la señal de que le cortaría la cabeza si seguía hablando, así que el menor prefirió no molestar más a su hermano y quedarse callado, mirando la pantalla. Los dos personajes siguieron hablando, quejándose a las espaldas de sus esposas, hasta que Shane preguntó por Lori, la mujer de Rick.

-¿Lori? ¡Qué bonito nombre! -comentó Mikey.

-Bonito nombre, pero fea persona. -dijo Rapha con desdén- Esa mujer es una perra.

-No es bueno juzgar a alguien que no conoces. -le reprochó su hermanito.

-Deberías mirar hasta la segunda o tercera temporada para que entiendas, Mikey... Aunque no pasará mucho, la primera temporada son 6 episodios y la segunda unos 13...

Mikey volteó hacia el otro lado, pensando.

-Suena bastante corta...

Siguieron viendo la serie, hasta llegar hasta ya el episodio 3, ya que el primero era bastante largo. Mikey se había puesto muy emotivo cuando Rick tuvo que dejar a sus dos nuevos amigos que lo salvaron, cuando el caballo que encontró y lo llevó a la ciudad de Atlanta fue devorado por los zombies, cuando Rick y un grupo que encontró tuvieron que escapar de la ciudad y recién ahora Rapha y Mikey llegaban a la escena en la que Rick se re-encontraba con su familia.

Mikey se limpió las lágrimas al ver a Carl correr a los brazos de Rick y que luego éste lo alzara en el aire, abrazándolo y besando su mejilla. Más lloró aún cuando vio que Rick y Lori se abrazaron, aún con Carl en brazos.

-Es tan lindo... -dijo Mikey llorando a moco tendido. Rapha también estaba llorando... por dentro. No iba a soltar ni una lágrima de hombre frente a sus hermanos ni aunque de eso dependiera su vida. Siguieron mirando y, una vez que la escena cambió, era de noche y Carl estaba abrazado a Rick frente a una fogata.

-¡Oh! Ya me acordé de quién es Carl. Ya vi varios memes suyos. -rió Mikey- El tipo se queda sin ojo.

Rapha inmediatamente volteó a ver a su hermano con una mirada que mataba y sus ojos llenos de ira.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¿Ahora qué dije? Internet está lleno de ellos. -Mikey contestó inocentemente.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Yo no sabía eso! ¡No he llegado tan lejos en la serie! ¡Apenas terminé la temporada 5! -en ese momento, Rapha se levantó del sillón y mientras tanto, puso su puño en alto.

-¡Rapha! ¡Yo no sabía eso! ¡Pensé que sabías que Carl quedaba tuerto!

-¡Tuerto te voy a dejar después de esto!

-¡Rapha! ¡Solo sigamos viendo la serie!

-¡Solo déjame descubrir a cómo suenan mis puños en tu cara!

Con eso, Mikey supo que no tenía de otra más que correr y en cuanto Rapha vio eso, no dudó en corretearlo hasta darle su merecido. No muchos segundos después, Rapha alcanzó a Mikey y la pobre tortuga de naranja tuvo una golpiza. Después de unos desesperados gritos viniendo de Mikey, Rapha lo dejó en paz y se dio la vuelta, dejando a su hermano menor tirado en el suelo. De pronto Rapha dejó de caminar.

-Ah, por cierto, Mikey, Crognard muere en el último episodio.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eres más cruel de lo que creí!

A eso Rapha respondió con una sonrisa discreta mientras volvía caminando hacia la tele.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado jaja admito que me reí xD por cierto, agradezco a MusicGirl40 por compartirme su parte del one-shot para darle mi toque personal y hacer éste collab con ella.**

 **Por cierto, hablando de ella, les recomiendo enormemente que le den una miradita a su perfil, que estoy segura que si son fans de la comedia y/o creepypastas o el terror, les va a gustar cómo escribe sus historias. Las que más recomiendo son Ghost y Pènomenés De Cirque, la que por cierto me hizo llorar el final :"v Por cierto, no tomen éstas recomendaciones como si fuesen sponsors xD**

 _ **ReinaNinja927 ;3**_


End file.
